prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stu Grayson
| birth_place = Victoriaville, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | billed = The Marvel Universe Mushroom Kingdom | trainer = Michael Von Payton Wayne Cryderman | debut = September 2005 | retired = }} Marc Dionne (February 25, 1989) is an Canadian professional wrestler better known by his ring names Stupefied and Player Dos. He currently competes for various independent promotions across North America, including Alpha-1 Wrestling, Capital City Championship Combat (C*4), and California-based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). He regularly teams with Player Uno as the Super Smash Bros. Together they are former one-time Chikara Campeones de Parejas, one-time PWG World Tag Team Champions and winners of PWG's 2012 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament. As of 2019, Grayson is currently signed with All Elite Wrestling where he is one-half of the tag team known as Dark Order with Evil Uno. Stupefied bases his gimmick, moveset, and attire around video games, more specifically games for the NES and SNES consoles. One of his trademarks was his tights, which had a pocket fashioned around an NES console on one side; for instance, if the Karate Kid game cartridge was inserted into the slot, he would start doing game-related mannerisms. In recent years, he has switched to regular tights. Pro wrestling career International Wrestling Syndicate Stupefied made his debut in the Canadian wrestling promotion International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS). He quickly found a tag team partner in Player Uno as the Super Smash Bros. The team found success as they soon won the IWS Tag Team Championship. He remained with the promotion until it folded on October 9, 2010. Chikara Stupefied debuted in CHIKARA in 2007 as one half of the Super Smash Bros., for the November triple-shot weekend. Stupefied was brought back for King of Trios, and became a regular wrestler at the fed. The tag team became a fan favorite, however, they had trouble picking up wins. In August 2008 after Stupefied had repackaged himself as Player Dos, the Super Smash Bros. began a winning streak which would peak on September 21, 2008, during Chikara's debut in the Midwest, when the Super Smash Bros. ended the record-breaking reign of Incoherence (Delirious and Hallowicked), becoming the 4th Chikara Campeones de Parejas. However, their reign came to an abrupt end on October 19, 2008, at the hands of the Osirian Portal (Amasis and Ophidian) in only their first defense. On August 16, 2009, Player Dos won the seventh annual Young Lions Cup, defeating Colin Delaney in the finals. He would lose the title to Tim Donst on January 31, 2010. On October 24, 2010, Player Dos teamed with Player Uno and wrestled to date his last Chikara match with BDK members Sara Del Rey and Daizee Haze in a losing effort. Ring of Honor On April 18, 2009, Dionne made his Ring of Honor debut as a replacement for the injured El Generico, under the ring name Generico Dos, in a six-man tag team match where he, Kevin Steen and Kenny Omega were defeated by Austin Aries, Rhett Titus and Kenny King. The Super Smash Brothers made their ROH debut as a team on May 8, 2009, at Never Say Die, losing to the team of Titus and King. On July 25 in Toronto, Ontario, at Death Before Dishonor VII Night 2 they scored an upset victory over former ROH World Tag Team Champions Kevin Steen and El Generico. On the November 9 episode of Ring of Honor Wrestling on HDNet, Dos and Uno debuted on the show in a return match, where they were defeated by Steen and Generico. On ROH Epic Encounter III Dos wrestled Kevin Steen in a losing effort. He had teamed with Uno on several HDNet episode wrestling teams like The American Wolves and The Kings of Wrestling. Since the Summer of 2010, Dos has not appeared in the company since. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla On September 10, 2011, Stupefied debuted in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) as a member of the Super Smash Bros. with Player Uno. In their debut match, they faced the RockNES Monsters (Johnny Goodtime and Johnny Yuma), a tag team with a similar video game-themed gimmick, in a losing effort. The Super Smash Bros. returned on December 10, 2011, this time losing a match against the American Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards). The Super Smash Bros. picked up their first win in PWG on March 17, 2012, by defeating former two-time PWG World Tag Team Champions, The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson), and the RockNES Monsters in a three-way match. On April 21, the Super Smash Bros. defeated The Young Bucks in the opening round, Future Shock (Adam Cole and Kyle O'Reilly) in the semifinal, and 2 Husky Black Guys (El Generico and Willie Mack) in the final round to win the 2012 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament and become number one contenders to the PWG World Tag Team Championship. On May 25, the Super Smash Bros. defeated The Young Bucks in a No Disqualification match to win the vacant PWG World Tag Team Championship. The Super Smash Bros. made their first successful title defense on July 21 at Threemendous III, PWG's nine-year anniversary event, where they defeated Future Shock and The Young Bucks in a three-way ladder match. On December 1 at Mystery Vortex, the Super Smash Bros. made their second successful World Tag Team Championship defense against the RockNES Monsters. Later that same event, they were defeated by the Dojo Bros (Eddie Edwards and Roderick Strong) in a non-title match. On January 12, 2013, the Super Smash Bros. lost the World Tag Team Championship to the Unbreakable F'n Machines (Brian Cage and Michael Elgin) in the opening round of the 2013 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament. Dragon Gate USA On January 28, 2012, the Super Smash Bros. made their debut for Dragon Gate USA, defeating The Scene (Caleb Konley and Scott Reed) in a tag team match. The following day, they picked up another win over the D.U.F. (Arik Cannon and Pinkie Sanchez), after which Uno asked for a shot at the Open the United Gate Championship. The Super Smash Bros.' win streak ended on November 2, when they were defeated by Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito in an Open the United Gate Championship number one contenders' match. All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) Grayson and Player Uno showed up unannounced during AEW Double or Nothing and attacked the teams of Best Friends and Jack Evans & Angélico after their match. Under the team name Dark Order, Grayson and Uno wrestled their first official match at Fight For The Fallen, where they won a triple threat tag match against teams A Boy And His Dinosaur (Jungle Boy & Luchasaurus) and Angélico & Jack Evans. They returned at All Out, where The Dark Order won entry into the AEW World Tag Team Championship Tournament, defeating Best Friends (Chuck Taylor & Trent). Their victory earned them what was designated as a "Bye" in which they would await a rival team to qualify for advancement. Personal life Dionne owns a small flooring company. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' **Cancun Tornado **Final Smash **Tope Con Crazy **Frogsplash **Falcon Kick External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Living people Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:1989 births Category:2005 debuts Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster